


Dancing Around It

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Leonard and Sara have differing views on their relationship and one lives their fantasy in their dreams.





	Dancing Around It

It had been a couple of weeks since Leonard and Sara had gotten together. Well, together was a relative term. In Sara’s eyes they were a couple but in Leonard’s he often found himself wondering… were they?

 

Things hadn’t changed much between them except now they kissed and had sex. There were no dates, no romantic moments, they didn’t even spend the night together. Leonard was starting to think that Sara was only interested in him physically and that she didn’t want to be with him in the real sense.

 

He dreamt of what they could be like every night and while he was knocked out after a mission.

 

* * *

 

They were alone in the Galley sitting down to a candlelit dinner he had prepared for them. They had both dressed up for the evening. Him in a suit with the black jacket unbuttoned and a white dress shirt and black tie underneath. Her in a deep blue dress and matching heels.

 

“How’s the food? I was afraid I might’ve over-seasoned it,” Leonard questioned.

“Don’t be silly. It’s terrific. You’re an amazing cook.”

“Glad you think so,” he said as he pressed a button that started playing that one Captain and Tenille song throughout the room, “Care to see if I’m as good a dancer as I am a cook?”

“Oh sure, now you want to dance,” she said playfully, sharing a small laugh with him as she took his hand to join him in a dance.

 

His left hand joined with her right as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him as he placed his other hand on her waist and began dancing.

 

“You look beautiful,” he told her.

“Thanks, just a little something I had Gideon whip up.”

“I wasn’t talking about the dress, Sara, I was talking about you. You’re beautiful no matter what you wear. I hope you can see that. It’d be a shame to think you see yourself as anything less than gorgeous.”

“Flatterer.”

“No. I’ve never been more honest in my life,” he said as he twirled her.

 

* * *

 

“Gideon, why won’t he wake up?” Sara asked as she stood by his bedside in the Medbay.

“It would seem that he is having a rather pleasant dream, Captain Lance.”

“What’s he dreaming about that’s so good he wouldn’t want to wake up?”

“Mr. Snart is dreaming that the two of you are dancing to ‘Love Will Keep Us Together’ by Captain and Tenille.”

“That’s it? It doesn’t sound like it’d be good enough for him to stay unconscious.”

“Would you like me to ask him to wake up?”

“You can try but it’s not like he’ll hear you.”

“You are aware that I can contact people inside their dreams, aren’t you, Captain?”

“No, I was not. Well, what are you waiting for? Wake him up!”

 

* * *

 

As Leonard and dream Sara continued their dance, Len had started humming along to the song as he smiled at her.

 

“Mr. Snart,” Gideon interrupted.

“Not now, Gideon. I told you we wanted to be alone tonight.”

“Mr. Snart you are dreaming. Captain Lance wishes you to wake up now.”

“Dreaming?”

 

* * *

 

Leonard sat up in the Medbay’s bed and quickly found Sara’s arms wrapped around him.

 

“Thank God, you’re awake! I was starting to get worried.”

“Sara? I’m fine. I was just dreaming.”

“Yeah, Gideon told me. What I don’t get is why dancing would be enough to make you want to stay asleep.”

“Well it’s not like we do that too much in the real world. Or even at all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, forget about it,” he said as he tried to get up only to be impeded by Sara.

“No, wait. What does that mean?”

“It means we’re not a couple and I wish we were.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, we are.”

“No, we’re not. We’ve never been on a date, you didn’t like it when I bought you flowers, we don’t even spend the night together. We’re not together, we’re… friends with benefits. I want us to be more than that.”

 

With that he left, leaving Sara to wonder where they stood. Had he really been unhappy with their relationship? Were they really nothing more than friends with benefits? She had to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment!


End file.
